Seducing Kim Twinning
by Youngieee
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon adalah saudara kembar. Mereka sama-sama kecil, manis dan menggemaskan. Itulah sebabnya Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun dan Lay selalu mencoba segala cara untuk menggoda mereka. EXO FIC! Pair: ChanSoo, HanSoo, HunSoo, and KrisHo, SuLay


Seducing Kim Twinning

Author : Youngiee

Pair : ChanSoo, HanSoo, HunSoo, KrisHoLay

a/n : Anyeonghaseyo Yong imnida ^^ .

Salam kenal readers-nim! Yong author newbie yang masih bau kencur di ffn. Yong udah mendem lama ff yang udah Yong buat dan baru sekarang kesampean publis di ffn. sekali publis. Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan dan typo dimana-mana Ayo icip-icip juga ff Yong yang lain ya Mohon reviewnya readers-nim.

**Happy Reading ^^**

Seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh proposional terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tangan yang menenteng sebuah penggaris panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Matanya memincing menatap lima orang namja yang tengah duduk di depannya sambil menunduk dalam.

Yeoja cantik bernama Boa itu memijit keningnya pelan. Kepalanya seakan mau pecah menghadapi kelakuan aneh anak-anak didiknya. Yeoja cantik bersuara merdu itu menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kalian bisa menjelaskan apa alasan kalian membuat Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon menangis?." Tanya Boa mencoba lembut dengan kelima anak muridnya yang binal itu.

Kelima namja yang ditanyai hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan sang wali kelas dengan kepala yang masih menunduk dalam.

"Kalian selalu saja membuat ulah. Dan dalam sebulan ini sudah enam kali kalian membuat Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon menangis. Mau kalian apa Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, Lay!."

PLAAKKK!

Boa memukul meja dengan penggaris panjang yang digenggamnya. Nafasnya naik turun menahan amarah.

Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun dan Lay hanya bergidik melihat wali kelas mereka yang mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap. Mereka harus waspada karena Boa adalah orang yang mudah meledak-ledak.

Boa mencoba mengatur nafasnya secara teratur. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada dua mahluk mungil yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Apa kalian bisa menjelaskan kepada songsaenim, apa yang mereka lakukan pada kalian berdua?." Tanya Boa selembut mungkin pada dua namja mungil itu. Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon.

"Kris meremas bokongku songsaenim dan Lay mencium bibirku." Cicit Suho pelan dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Luhan mencium bibirku, Sehun meremas bokongku dan Chanyeol meninggalkan tanda di leherku songsaenim. Hiks." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil terisak semakin keras.

Boa kembali memijat keningnya. Dalam satu bulan ini sudah enam kali Kyungsoo dan hyung kembarnya, Junmyeon mengadukan kelakuan Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun dan Lay yang melecehkan mereka. Entah kenapa lima muridnya itu senang sekali mengganggu si kembar Kim.

"Dasar murid mesum! Pulang sekolah nanti kalian harus membersihkan toilet, laboratorium dan menyapu halaman sekolah." Hukum Boa.

"Apakah itu tidak berlebihan songsaenim?." Kris membuka suara.

PLAAKKK!

Boa kembali membenturkan penggaris panjangnya pada meja. Matanya menatap Kris tajam.

"Berlebihan katamu? Baiklah kalian juga harus membersihkan ruang guru sepulang sekolah nanti." Ucap Boa tanpa perasaan.

"Tapi songsaenim..." Luhan berusaha menyela tapi Boa sudah memberikannya tatapan maut.

"Tidak ada tapi tapi-an. Jika kalian kabur dari hukuman kalian, aku akan memanggil orang tua kalian ke sekolah. Sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke kelas" Ucap Boa tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun dan Lay berjalan lunglai menuju kelas mereka sementara Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon berjalan dengan riang karena KrisYeolHunHanLay sudah diberikan hukuman oleh wali kelas mereka. Sesampainya dikelas, mereka duduk dimeja mereka masing-masing. Kris satu meja dengan Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun, Lay yang semeja dengan Xiumin dan tentu saja Kyungsoo duduk satu meja dengan Junmyeon. Mereka adalah kembaran yang tak pernah terpisahkan.

"Hyung, apakah mereka akan mengganggu kita lagi?." Bisik Kyungsoo sambil mengapit tangan hyung kembarnya.

"Tidak mungkin Kyungie. Mereka pasti sudah kapok karena diberi hukuman oleh Boa songsaenim." Ujar Junmyeon santai sambil melirik KrisYeolHunHanLay yang duduk tak jauh dibelakang mereka.

Kris yang melihat Junmyeon yang melirik-lirik kearahnya menyeringai mesum. "Walaupun Boa songsaenim memberikan hukuman yang lebih mengerikan dari ini pun, kami akan terus mengganggu kalian manis." Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon menelan ludah kasar mendengar ucapan Kris. Dahi mereka sudah berkeringat dingin dan wajah mereka penuh ketakutan. Harusnya mereka tau, lima bedebah itu pasti akan terus menghantui hidup mereka.

"Hyung, aku takut." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih dengan tangan yang mencengkram tangan Junmyeon erat. Mata bulatnya bahkan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

"Kita harus bagaimana Kyungie." Junmyeon berucap dengan tampang horor. Demi apapun ia bahkan rela tergilis truk gandeng daripada menjadi sasaran kemesuman Kris dan Lay.

Si kembar Kim, Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Kyungsoo memang selalu menjadi target kemesuman Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun dan Lay. Kris dan Lay lebih senang menggoda Junmyeon sementara Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun lebih tertarik untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Semua itu berawal semenjak empat bulan lalu.

~FLASBACK~

Hari itu kelas 11-B kedatangan seorang murid baru. Dan gosip mulai beredar kalau anak baru yang akan menetap dikelas mereka itu adalah murid pintar yang selalu menjadi juara umum disekolah mereka terdahulu.

Tentu saja anak-anak 11-B jadi sibuk membicarakan murid baru itu terlebih para juara kelas mereka. Mereka sepertinya harus waspada pada anak baru yang mungkin akan merebut posisi mereka.

Sementara murid-murid yang lain sibuk sendiri. Tapi tidak untuk lima pemuda berparas rupawan yang menghiraukan adanya anak baru yang akan masuk dikelas mereka. Mereka Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun dan Lay.

Tampang mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketertarikan, apalagi Lay yang malah tertidur dimejanya. Bahkan Luhan dan Sehun yang merupakan juara 1 dan 3 umum disekolah mereka pun tidak merasa terusik kalau-kalau saja murid baru itu mengambil alih posisi juara mereka.

Lain mereka lain pula Chanyeol, wajahnya yang selalu menampilkan senyum lebar bagai idiot itupun pagi itu tersenyum lebih lebar daripada biasanya. Sementara teman sebangkunya, Kris terlihat biasa saja.

"Kris, apakah murid baru itu cantik?." Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Mana aku tau bodoh, tanyakan saja pada anak yang lain." Kris menjawab dengan nada kesal. Mana ia tau murid baru itu cantik atau tidak. Dia saja belum pernah melihatnya. Chanyeol cemberut mendengar jawaban Kris. Ia lalu berniat untuk bertanya pada segerombolan murid yeoja yang pastinya sedang membicarakan murid baru itu. Tapi niat itu segera diurungkannya saat melihat wali kelas mereka, Boa songsaenim memasuki kelas mereka dengan membawa dua mahluk mungil yang bisa dipastikan adalah murid pindahan yang akan masuk dikelas mereka.

Wajah anak-anak dikelas itu seketika menjadi sumringah melihat paras dua anak baru itu yang sangat manis dan polos. Tubuh mereka mungil dan wajah mereka terlihat sama. Yang satu berambut hitam dengan senyum angelic dan satunya berambut merah dengan mata bulat yang besar.

PLAKK! PLAKK!

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid baru pindahan dari Chunan High School." Ucap Boa sambil memukul papan tulis dengan penggaris panjang yang selalu dibawanya kapan saja dan dimana saja.

Dua mahluk mungil dengan wajah menggemaskan itu berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri mereka pada anak-anak dikelas yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka.

"Anyeonghaseyo, choneun Kim Junmyeon imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Junmyeon atau Suho." Si rambut hitam dengan senyum angelic memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anyeonghaseyo, choneun Kim Kyungsoo imnida. Adik kembar Junmyeonnie hyung" Giliran si rambut merah dengan mata bulat memperkenalkan diri.

Wajah si kembar Kim manis dan mereka juga sama- sama mungil dan kulit mereka sama-sama seputih susu. Bedanya, Junmyeon terlihat sedikit manly sementara Kyungsoo uke sekali.

Chanyeol yang melihat si mungil berambut merah tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. "ASTAGA! DIA CANTIK SEKALI!." Pekik Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang menggelegar.

Seluruh murid di kelas menutup telinga mereka mendengan pekikan nyaring Chanyeol yang bisa membuat telinga mereka pecah.

PLAAKK! PLAAKK!

Boa kembali memukul papan tulis dengan penggaris panjang kesayangannya sebelum memandang tajam seluruh murid dikelasnya.

"Anak-anak bersikap baiklah pada teman baru kalian. Jika kalian macam-macam aku akan menghabisi kalian semua." Acam Boa penuh kekejian.

Seketika seluruh murid dikelas itu menelan ludah kasar mendengar acaman dari wali kelas cantik mereka. Terlebih Chanyeol yang sudah berniat melakukan yang macam-macam pada si mungil berambut merah.

"Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo silahkan duduk di kursi kosong di depan meja guru." Ujar Boa menunjuk dua buah bangku kosong yang berada tepat di depan meja guru. Memang meja itu tidak pernah di duduki murid-murid karena tempatnya yang sangat dekat dengan meja guru dan jika ujian, maka akan sangat mudah ketahuan kalau mereka sedang mencontek.

Dua kembaran mungil itu kemudian duduk di meja mereka. Senyuman manis masih tetap tersungging di wajah manis mereka. Teman-teman mereka yang lain hanya memandang mereka dengan senyuman aneh.

"Astaga Kris, dia cantik sekali. Baru sekali ini aku melihat namja yang secantik dia." Chanyeol mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kris. Terlalu excited. Kris memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa sahabatnya itu suka sekali bertingkah berlebihan. Tapi, Kris jadi penasaran juga dengan wajah murid baru itu karena ia belum melihat wajah mereka karena terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya saat dua murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri mereka.

Saat Kris menghadap ke arah depan untuk melihat wajah murid baru itu, seketika matanya membelak kaget.

"ASTAGA KAU BENAR CHANYEOL-AH, DIA SUNGGUH CANTIK." Kris berubah histeris melihat si kembar Kim. Tapi bukan yang berambut merah melainkan yang berambut hitam. Chanyeol tersenyum aneh melihat ekspresi Kris.

Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang asik membaca buku pun menjadi tidak konsentrasi mendengar pekikan histeris Kris. Mereka tau Kris tidak akan pernah bersikap seperti itu jika bukan karena sesuatu yang begitu menakjubkan. Luhan pun menjadi penasaran lalu menatap dua murid baru itu.

"OMG! HE IS SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL." Pekik Luhan yang langsung mejatuhkan bukunya kelantai. Reaksinya tidak jauh berbeda dari Kris melihat si kembar Kim yang berambut merah.

Sementara Sehun hanya memandang datar si mungil dengan rambut merah. Tapi sedetik kemudian..

"UMMA, DIA CANTIK SEKALI! BAHKAN KECANTIKANNYA MELEBIHI DEWI APRODITE!." Oke, Sehun mungkin menjadi yang paling histeris melihat keimutan si rambut merah.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang begitu berlebihan. Tapi, senyuman Chanyeol seketika menghilang saat melihat tatapan terselubung dari wajah teman-temannya itu pada pujaan hatinya.

"SI CANTIK BERAMBUT MERAH ITU MILIKKU. TITIK!." Pekik Chanyeol menyadarkan lamunan Kris, Luhan dan Sehun pada mahluk manis yang baru saja pindah di kelas mereka.

"ENAK SAJA! SI RAMBUT MERAH ITU MILIKKU!." Pekik Luhan tidak terima ucapan Chanyeol.

"TERSERAH! TAPI JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MENYENTUH SI RAMBUT HITAM!." Ujar Kris garang.

"SI MANIS ITU MILIKKU, AKU YANG PERTAMA KALI MELIHATNYA." Sehun ikut-ikutan berteriak padahl ia yang terakhir kali melihatnya.

"ENAK SAJA, RAMBUT HITAM MILIKKU." Kris melotot menatap Sehun. Ia pikir Sehun membicarakan Junmyeon.

"BUKAN SI RAMBUT HITAM KRIS GE, TAPI SI RAMBUT MERAH." Teriak Sehun membenarkan.

PLAAKKK!

Sebuah penggaris panjang melayang ke tempat duduk mereka dan sukses mengenai badan tinggi Chanyeol.

"APOO SONGSAENIM." Chanyeol memekik kesakitan.

Melihat itu, Kris, Luhan dan Sehun mengakhiri adu mulut mereka dan duduk tenang di meja masing-masing. Mereka tentu saja tidak ingin menjadi sasaran penggaris panjang milik Boa. Cukup Chanyeol saja yang merasakan.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN RIBUT DI SAAT JAM PELAJARAN." Boa mulai kembang-kempis.

Seketika murid di kelas itu terdiam. Boa mengamuk sama saja seperti seekor banteng betina yang sedang mengamuk.

Lay yang mendengar keributan pun tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sekeliling kelas sebelum pandangannya berhenti pada teman sebangkunya, Xiumin.

"Apa yang terjadi Minnie ge, kenapa kelas jadi ribut?." Tanya Lay sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Mereka ribut karena ada murid baru yang sangat manis." Jelas Xiumin sambil menunjuk dua orang namja mungil yang duduk di depan kelas.

Lay mengikuti arah telunjuk Xiumin dan melotot seketika.

"OMONA! NAMJA BERAMBUT HITAM ITU TAMPAN SEKALI." Pekik Lay yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan penghapus oleh Boa songsaenim. Sementara si kembar Kim yang melihat keributan itu hanya menatap penuh kepolosan.

~FLASBACK END~

Sejak saat itulah Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun dan Lay selalu mengejar-ngejar si kembar Kim. Mulai dari menggoda mereka, memberikan rayuan-rayuan gombal, mengikuti mereka kemanapun mereka pergi dan tentu saja menjadikan dua mahluk kecil itu sebagai sasaran kemesuman mereka.

.

Tak terasa hari berjalan cepat dan waktunya para siswa dan siswi SM High School untuk mengakhiri segala aktifitas melelahkan mereka disekolah.

Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun dan juga Lay menghembuskan nafas berat. Jam pulang sekolah berarti sudah waktunya mereka untuk melaksanakan tugas dari Boa songsaenim.

Ruang kelas mereka sudah sepi. Dua mahluk mungil yang merupakan belahan jiwa mereka pun sudah pulang.

"Sebaiknya kita segera melaksanakan hukuman Boa songsaenim kalau ingin pulang lebih cepat." Ucap Lay yang langsung diangguki oleh empat orang lainnya.

Mereka lalu memulai hukuman dengan membersihkan toilet siswa.

"Astaga bilik toilet ini bau sekali." Pekik Luhan sambil menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Lantai ini juga susah di bersihkan." Keluh Sehun sambil menyikat-nyikat lantai dengan sikat WC.

"Aigoo, perutku sudah kelaparan." Ujar Chanyeol mengelus-elus perutnya.

Ya, mereka membersihkan toilet dengan penuh keluhan.

"Ya, Kalian semua." Panggilan dari suara lembut itu membuat lima namja tampan yang sedang sibuk membersihkan toilet menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Dan terlihatlah dua mahluk mungil dengan wajah kelewat menggemaskan berdiri di depan pintu toilet siswa.

"My Angel." - Kris.

"Myeonnie chagia." - Lay.

"Kyungie chagi." - Chanyeol.

"Baby SooSoo." - Luhan.

"My Princess." - Sehun.

Itulah ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir kelima namja tampan itu saat melihat belahan jiwa dan nafas mereka tengah berdiri diambang pintu toilet.

"Rasakan hukuman dari Boa songsaenim. Weeekkk." Ucap Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo bersamaan sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada KrisYeolHunHanLay.

Dua mahluk berukuran mini itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan toilet siswa setelah mengejek kesialan lima namja tampan itu. KrisYeolHunHanLay hanya menyeringai melihat kelakuan imut belahan jiwa mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka ingin main-main dengan kita." Ujar Kris dengan wajah mesum.

"My Princess sudah mulai berani ya." Sehun menyeringai lebar.

"Sepertinya mereka harus mendapat hukuman." Ujar Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki oleh yang lain.

Mereka berlima lalu tertawa nista sambil membayangkan bentuk-bentuk kemesuman yang ingin mereka lakukan pada si kembar Kim esok hari.

TBC

Review juseyo :3


End file.
